elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Kluvikks liste
Kluvikks liste '''var en gruppe personer som ble hyret inn av Kluvikk Firmament for å erstatte høyt rangerte medlemmere av Føniks-ordenen. Kluvikk hadde ønsker om å etablere en nasjon fri for Imperiet, men hans sinnelag var formørket av hevn. Listen av personer besto av forskjellige samfunnslag og forskjellige nasjonaliteter. Kluvikk hadde plukket ut sine medhjelpere ut ifra hva hans venn, Samantha Bluestorm, hadde sagt om ''hennes ''omgangskrets av aristokrater. Kluvikks liste levde i et par år, men på den tiden klarte Jordøyene å bli fornyet, og hevet seg over andre land i sjøfart, militær, handel, industri, medisin, og kunnskap. ''Listen'' Kluvikks liste av kompanjonger besto av fem mennesker med forskjellige roller i Kluvikks nye herredømme: '''Avdotya Karagina Karaktertrekk: '' * ''Strategisk * Slank * Sykepleier * Rollespiller Avdotya Karagina, grevinne av Peterhof. Hennes fulle navn var Avdotya Voronina Niklasjka Karagina, grevinne av Peterhof. Hun var en mørketemmende titulær grevinne, og fikk ikke inntektene som byen Peterhof vanligvis ga. Hun måtte klare seg med en månedlig sum fra den russiske regjeringen som kapital. Hun bodde i Harlow sammen med sin bror i Jordøyene. I den engelske sosieteten var hun og broren kjent som Karagina-søsknene, og ble uglesett av de mest erkekonservative aristokratene. Ingen likte dem noe særlig på grunn av deres etniske bakgrunn. Som alle andre kolonier i Imperiet, var det ingen som likte utlendinger. Avdotya og Ilja ble sett på som noen av adelens sorte får – det fantes aldri en slekt eller en gruppe uten feil. I Imperiets 181. år ble hun og broren kontaktet av Samantha Bluestorm angående "politiske problemer i regjeringen", som hun kalte det. Søsknene ble straks hanket inn fra landet, og inn i hovedstaden. Londons sosietetsliv var mer opprørsk enn før: Ethvert selskap hadde en form for politisk propaganda. Mennesker siterte mektige aristokrater eller politikere. Sammen med Kluvikk, etablerte Avdotya et sykehus på Isle of Wight og et asyl for krigsflyktninger. På asylet ble flyktningene "renset" før de ble sendt til Isle of Man – hvor de ble "tatt hånd om" av Ilja Karagina. Avdotya jobbet som sanitetsoverhode under slaget om Paris. Overhodet hadde oversikt med de sårede. De som kunne kjempe videre, ble pleiet raskt; ikke-kampdyktige ble sendt til en massegrav hvor de ble skutt og drept. Hun var av den oppfatning at nytt, ferskt kjøtt var mer oppvakt og mer kampdyktige enn deres forgjengere. Deretter sendte Avdotya et brev hjem til familiene hvor det sto: "Det er med dyp beklagelse om at deres familiemedlem som ble sendt for å kjempe i slaget om Paris, døde av skader han/hun påtok seg." På denne måten kunne ingen anklage Avdotya for å drepe soldatene. Hun sparte kun temmere. Disse ble sendt til Isle of Man for å gå gjennom hennes brors treningssystem. Offisielt – grunnet sensur – døde Avdotya av en infeksjon som skjedde av en brannskade; i virkeligheten hadde hun kjempet mot en ildtemmer. Ildtemmeren hadde oppdaget hva hun og broren holdt på med. Hun utfordret ham til duell, og ildtemmeren gikk av med seieren. lIja Karagina Karaktertrekk: '' * ''Streng * Standhaftig * To øyenfarger '' * ''Sett på som et sort får Ilja Karagina, visegreve av Peterhof. Hans fulle navn var Ilja Voronina Niklasjka Karagina, visegreve av Peterhof. Han var en titulær visegreve som kunne temme de forbudte elementene, og fikk ikke inntektene som byen Peterhof vanligvis ga. Han måtte klare seg med en månedlig sum fra den russiske regjeringen som kapital. Han bodde i Harlow sammen med sin søster i Jordøyene. I den engelske sosieteten var han og søsteren kjent som Karagina-søsknene, og ble uglesett av de mest erkekonservative aristokratene. Ingen likte dem noe særlig på grunn av deres etniske bakgrunn. Som alle andre kolonier i Imperiet, var det ingen som likte utlendinger. Ilja og Avdotya ble sett på som noen av adelens sorte får – det fantes aldri en slekt eller en gruppe uten feil. I Imperiets 181. år ble han og søsteren kontaktet av Samantha Bluestorm angående "politiske problemer i regjeringen", som hun kalte det. Søsknene ble straks hanket inn fra landet, og inn i hovedstaden. Londons sosietetsliv var mer opprørsk enn før: Ethvert selskap hadde en form for politisk propaganda. Mennesker siterte mektige aristokrater eller politikere, og kjempet psykiske kamper med hverandre. Sammen med Kluvikk, etablerte Avdotya et sykehus på Isle of Wight og et asyl for krigsflyktninger. På asylet ble flyktningene "renset" før de ble sendt til Isle of Man – hvor de ble "tatt hånd om" av Ilja. Ilja var utnevnt til guvernør av Isle of Man etter at den tidligere guvernøren var blitt henrettet for høyforræderi mot Kluvikk. Offisielt var han en marskalk som dro i felten ofte, eller tjente sin hær med å være guvernør; i praksis ble han sendt til stedet hvor Kluvikk trengte ham mest: i felten, i politikken, på Isle of Man. Hans søster, Avdotya, var av den oppfatning at nytt, ferskt kjøtt var mer oppvakt og mer kampdyktige enn deres forgjengere. De som kunne kjempe videre, ble pleiet raskt; ikke-kampdyktige ble sendt til en massegrav hvor de ble skutt og drept. Hun sparte kun temmere. Disse ble sendt til Isle of Man for å gå gjennom Iljas treningssystem. Offisielt – grunnet sensur – døde Ilja av en granatsplint som hadde skåret opp en blodåre i halsen og fått ham til å bø ihjel; i virkeligheten var han blitt myrdet av en snikmorder under slaget om Paris. Snikmorderen var blitt sendt av Fros Kontrovers. Boris Katisj Karaktertrekk: '' * ''Én hånd * Én øreflipp * Mangler tre tær * Mangler én fortann * Blind på ett øye '' * ''Arr på ryggen etter piskeslag * Hevngjerrig * Blodtørstig Boris Katisj '''var en naturtemmende bonde i England, Jørdøyene. Han bodde på landet, et sted i Essex. Han var engasjert i politikk, og ledet flere politiske samtaler om hvordan nasjonen burde styres. Grunnet hans bakgrunn som bonde, visste han at regjeringen burde tenke mer på de som holdt landet flytende, og hvordan det kunne gjøres. Han hadde kommet hit med å ha spinket og spart til en billett til Jordøyene i flere år. Ettersom Boris var en naturtemmer, ble det lettere for familien hans å overleve. Han klarte å kjøpe eksklusiv mat, selge mat, kjøpe verdisaker. Han kunne utrette ting som de fleste bønder ikke kunne. Dette førte til at han kunne selge ting i andre byer. Én natt dro han til Harlow for å selge noe korn til baronen av Harlow. Da handelen var overstått, tok han seg en dram på et vertshus. Blant gjestene var russeren Ilja Karagina. De var begge russere, og kjente ikke hverandre, men det kom de til. Da Boris skulle hente hesten sin for å dra sin vei, stoppet Ilja og hans drukne kumpaner ham. Ilja mente at en simpel bonde som Boris ikke hadde noe i Harlow å gjøre. Han fikk bonden banket opp, og lemlestet. Iljas karer kuttet av én øreflipp og tre tær, slo ut en fortann, og blendet ham på det ene øyet. Dernest ble Boris kledd naken, og bundet på hesten sin. Iljas karer klapset Boris' hest på baken, og den stormet ut i natten med bonden på ryggen. Noen år senere, utførte han en god transaksjon med krigsveteranen Samantha Bluestorm. Som svar på hennes takknemlighet, skulle hun kanskje gjøre noe med hans tilstand som bonde en dag. Han takket for hjelpen, og sa at han så frem til den dagen. Årene gikk, og Boris og familien ble med ett trakassert av en aristokrat: Avdotya Karagina. Hun og hennes følgesvenner drev med jakt på Boris' enemerker. Han ga beskjed, og fikk frøken Karaginas soldater på nakken. De bandt ham fast til et tre, med bar overkropp. Avdotya fikk overrakt en pisk, og gjorde seg klar til å flå opp ryggen på Boris – noe hun klarte med glans. Etter avstraffelsen, fikk han strødd salt i sårene sine og fikk se hele sin familie – fra det nest minste barnet til sin kone – bli slaktet med å få hodet sitt kappet av. Det minste barnet, ble bragt med til Karagina-søsknenes herregård. Her skulle det tjene som Avdotyas og Iljas slave. Det var i dét øyeblikket at Boris sverget å ta hevn. Han skulle drepe Karagina-søsknene, om det så var det siste han gjorde. Sesongen etter ble Boris oppmerksom på at Samantha kom som en reddende engel. Han hadde ikke orket å ta opp igjen arbeidet sitt etter at familien ble myrdet. Han hadde prøvd å drepe en av søsknene før, men som svar fikk han den høyre hånden kappet av. Samantha fortalte ham at Jordøyene hadde etablert et nytt politi, og at Boris ville være den rette for oppgaven. Han hadde opplevd motgang i livet sitt, og visste hva han skulle gjøre for å få folk til å snakke. Alt sinnet han hadde over for Karagina-søsknene ble tatt utover hans ofre. Han var politidirektør for hele kolonien Jordøyene, med sine brødre og søstre som underdirektører i Skottland, Wales, Island, Irland og Nord-Irland. Han var skånselløs og hadde lite med skrupler. Hans jobb i Kluvikks politi, var å finne Føniks-ordenens øverste medlemmer og andre motstandere av nasjonens nye måte å leve på. Offisielt ble Boris myrdet i en gjengkamp mellom Jordøyenes politi og noen opprørere; i virkeligheten ble han bortført og myrdet av noen radikale nasjonalister sendt av lady Emily Class og hennes tilhengere, som så hvor farlig Boris – tross hans historie, som kunne gi ham medlidenhet blant andre – var for samfunnet og det enkelte mennesket i nasjonen. '''Samantha Bluestorm Karaktertrekk: '' * ''Rusmisbruker * Tungvekter * Slangelignende ansiktstrekk '' * ''Utspekulert * Grådig * Kluvikks høyre hånd Samantha Bluestorm '''var en krigsveteran fra Oxfordshire som sto nær Kluvikk. Hennes fulle navn var '''Samantha Court-Bernice Jensen Bluestorm, 3. baronesse av Wantage. Samantha kom fra en adelig familie i Oxfordshire, og hadde lite til overs for hennes yngre søsken. Hun var voldelig og snakket et "udannet språk" – som foreldrene hennes kalte det. Hun var en tungvekter, og da foreldrene døde, etalberte hun Blue Sea ''for å bedrive tiden sin med slåssing. Samantha var eldste barnet av tre, og brukte sin søster og bror til å finne ut hvilke aristokrater – høye eller lave – som ikke støttet Imperiet og deres tankegang. De to yngre søsknene fryktet Samantha, for hun var en temmer av mørket, og det var ikke de. I frykt for å bli drept av henne, fulgte de hver eneste bevegelse som hun ba om. Da foreldrene døde, var Samantha 27 år; de yngre søsknene var tvillinger, og var 20 år gamle. Samantha – som var eldst – fikk den største delen av formuen; søsknene fikk en mindre del, og var derfor henne underdanig og sløste fort bort pengene sine. I bytte mot kost og losji, brukte Samantha dem til alt som kunne gi henne en høy stilling i samfunnet. Samantha ønsket mer enn bare en høy stilling. Hun dro derfor ut i felten da slaget om Picardie tok sted. Hun kjempet side om side med baron Flin Enigma, og tjente seg snart et rykte som en fryktløs kvinne. Hun brukte sjelden sine evne til å temme, og kjempet helst hånd-til-hånd kamper. Når hun derimot brukte sine evner til å temme, gjaldt det å komme seg raskt unna. I de politiske strabasene som fulgte, dro Samantha tilbake til Jordøyene. I kolonien, lot hun årene gå med å sloss og drive ''Blue Sea. ''Søsteren Mildred og broren Francis bodde rett ved vertshuset, og jobbet som informanter og tyver. Mildreds jobb var dessuten å fjerne likene som Samantha lagde. De ble gravd ned ikke langt fra det lokale kapellet. Broren Francis hadde også som jobb å finne ulovlig narkotika til sin eldste søster. De to tvillingenes jobber var risikable, og hver gang de ble arrestert, løslate Samantha dem, men ikke før hun hadde bedt søsknene om å gjøre en eller annen grusom gjerning som kunne få dem myrdet i forsøket: myrde politikere, mektige aristokrater, Samanthas konkurrenter, og Imperiets fiender. I Imperiets 178. år, ble hun gift med svenske baron Oscar Jensen. De levde i Wantgate, og drev ''Blue Sea uten videre problemer. Samanthas søsken ble etterhvert satt til å eliminere dem som ønsket å fjerne bokseklubben. Tvillingene lokaliserte dem, og drepte dem. De forlot ofrene sine sløyet, med enkelte innvoller erstattet med dyrs. I Imperiets 181. år, ble Samantha tilkalt av Kluvikk. Hun møtte ham på Buckingham Palace, hvor han ba henne om å finne Avdotya og Ilja Karagina, Boris Katisj og Reginald Chessquinn. Reginald bodde oppe i Yorkshire, og drev lokalpolitikk; Karagina-søsknene bodde i Harlow, og hadde utmerket seg i hæren; Boris hadde fått et rykte som en morderisk bonde, og trengtes til et nytt politi. I hennes jakt, dro hennes mann sammen med henne; mens de var på jakt, bestemte de at det var på tide å flytte fra Blue Sea, og dra inn i hovedstaden. Samantha overlot områdene sine hos en forvalter, og de flyttet inn i Westminster. I London, drev Oscar en nyetablert fabrikk som sto ved Themsen. For å bygge denne, måtte en gammel statue og en rekke hus i arbeiderklassen rives. På fabrikken produserte Oscar eksplosiver til hæren; fabrikken ble drevet av barn og voksne som ikke hadde noe annet sted å gå. De jobbet på fabrikken fra morgen til kveld, og bodde i noen enkle boliger rett under fabrikken. Ungene ble hentet av Francis, og de voksne av Mildred. På fabrikken, ble det tatt imot leveranser med narkotika til Samantha. I praksis var det Oscar som drev fabrikken, men den sto på baronessens navn, og hun satt derfor med kapitalen som trengtes for å bygge en treningsleir i arbeiderdelen av London. I treningsleiren trente Samantha selv, opp nye soldater og politi for å beskytte Jordøyene nasjonalt. Offisielt døde Samantha av at fabrikken hennes ble sprengt i luften av en ulykke; i virkeligheten hadde hun blitt bundet til en påle sammen med sin mann og hadde ingen mulighet til å flykte da fabrikken eksploderte. Hun hadde drevet med barnearbeid, og tjente godt på det – dette likte ikke borgerne. Hun hadde blod på hendene av alle ungene som hadde dødd på arbeid eller skadet og senere dødd av skadene. Hun og Oscar skulle betale for det med å ta med seg fabrikken i graven. Opprørerne sto bak eksplosjonen, og for at ikke søsknene skulle få planer om å ta pengene hennes og bruke dem til sine formål, ble alle pengene til familien Bluestorm og familien Jensen (Oscars slekt) brakt til fabrikken i sedler. Pengene ble ødelagt med den. Samanthas søsken ble arrestert – tross mangel på mange beviser, skjønt det fantes noen få ''– og satt i fengsel på livstid. '''Reginald Chessquinn' Karaktertrekk: '' * ''Klengete, men hyggelig * Taktisk * Modernist '' * ''Reformator '' * ''Liten av vekst * Liker ikke å tape Reginald Chessquinn var en engelsk politiker fra den øvrige klassen i London. Hans fulle navn var Reginald Barker Chessquinn, jarl av Yorkshire. Reginald var en mann som søkte etter å bli anerkjent av dem rundt seg. Hvis han ikke ble godtatt, pusset han sin venn "Ravnen" på dem. Ravnen var en gammel venn, og tjente for jarlen som en snikmorder – mot betaling. Reginald viste glede for lokalpolitikk i tidlig alder. Han likte å diskutere med andre menn og kvinner av sin egen eller høyere klasse. Han var en herre som befant seg i midten av den politiske linjen, og støttet hverken arbeidere eller erkekonservative aristokrater. Sammen med sin tyske kone Hannelore Friedrich, gjorde han et byks i Yorkshires utenrikspolitikk. Yorkshire sto nær kongehuset, og derfor lyttet Kluvikk titt og ofte om hva jarlen av Yorkshire mente om diverse spørsmål – innenriks og utenriks. Londons utenriksminister, lord Andrew Jelley-Grey, hadde satt en av sine utsendinger i Yorkshire, som tilfeldigivis bodde like i nærheten av Portmound House, et palass hvor lokalpolitikken i Yorkshire ble diskutert. Under én av forsamlingene fikk Andrews utsending erfare hvordan Reginald gjorde det i politikken. Jarlen fikk derfor et forslag om å være en av lord Andrews sekretærer. Jarlen takket høflig nei, men takket ikke nei til å etablere sitt eget parti. Det var straks mange andre aristokrater og middelklasse-borgere som sluttet seg til Reginald. Jarlen overlot styringen av Yorkshire til sin mor, enkegrevinne Rosamund. Etter å ha flyttet til London med sin kone Hannelore, bedrev han tiden med å holde politiske sammenkomster, selskaper for soldater og deres familier, messer for de eldre, veldedige formål, og for sørgende. Han bodde på Hotel Carl-Henry, og eide hele vestfløyen i tredje etasje. Han hadde kjøpt den med penger som Kluvikk hadde gitt ham – for et råd om å sette inn flere soldater i gatene for å ha mer orden i London. Kluvikk hadde fått tak i pengene fra Statskassen. I London møtte han sin yngre bror, Argus Chessquinn, som jobbet som arkitekt i det sørøstlige London. Argus var gift med en Josephine Northclock, som tjente som finansier for sin manns saker og prosjekter. Sammen, skapte Reginald, Argus og Josephine en fabrikk i arbeiderdistriktet. Det var mange hus som måtte rives, men det var arbeidere. For å tilfredsstille de husløse arbeiderene, lagde Chessquinn-familien boliger under bakken som familiene kunne bo i – men i bytte mot at de jobbet på fabrikken. Huset Chessquinn klarte å karre seg høyere og høyere opp i samfunnet, og snart ble Reginald og Hannelore invitert til Buckingham Palace for å bivåne kroningen av fyrst Humphrey Firmament. Jarlens bror og svigerinne var også inviterte. Under kroningen, møtte ikke Reginald på statsminister lady Emily Class, og han vurderte å anmelde henne til Kluvikk for å ikke støtte kongehuset, men lot det ligge. I Londons selskapsliv ble Reginald og Hannelore beskrevet som klengete, men hyggelige. Det ble snakket om dem i ny og ne. Mange likte deres tanker om modernisering av arbeidskraft, men bare hvis dette støttet den herskende stillingen i samfunnet. Mange søkte råd hos Reginald, i håp om å kunne gjøre lykken i handel. Blant dem var baronesse Samantha Bluestorm. På et tidspunkt dro han tilbake til Yorkshire for å komme seg bort fra Londons sosietetsliv. Mens han var her, ble han kontaktet av baronessen. Hun fortalte at general Kluvikk Firmament hadde planer for ham. Reginald var litt i tvil, men reiste tilbake til London en liten stund etter. Han lurte på hvilken rolle Kluvikk hadde i tankene for ham. Svaret kom raskt, og han kom til å bli intet mindre enn statsminister. Tittelen ble endret til kansler, og lady Emily fikk fratatt sin stilling uten et politisk valg. Som kansler av Jordøyene, kunne Reginald spore opp dem som var fiender av Kluvikk, og hvem som var frender. Han reformerte lover og levemåter i London – ikke bare for rike, men også for fattige. Arbeidskårene ble forbedret, og transporten og veiene ble bedre. Mye takket være at Reginald hadde kapitalen til å starte et prosjekt med å lage et renovasjonsvesen og kloakk. Det ble mindre opprør og færre opptøyer og annet bråk, takket være Kluvikks plan om et nytt politi. Boris Katisj var politidirektør i England, og var i sitt ess i London. Han var brutal, men kansler Reginald klarte å tøyle ham. For å allikevel ha en base utenfor bygrensen, kjøpte Boris – for det meste Reginald – Devil's wife ''(tdl. ''Blue Sea). Landsbygden og byene ble bedre med det nye politiet, men alt har sin pirs … For å få gjennom sine forslag om nytt politi og nye lover, måtte mektige fiender fjernes. For å gjøre dette, sendte Reginald sin bror Argus for å finne dem, og føre dem til Themsen, hvor de ble myrdet – og liket kastet i elven. Men Argus ville først få tak i politisk informasjon som han overga til Reginald. Informasjonen kunne være hemmeligheter om hvordan politikernes tankegang var, deres fremgangsmetode, eller dype statsanliggender som Kluvikk eller andre av hans nærmeste burde vite om. Ingen klarte å finne Argus; det ble sagt at han var raskere enn sin egen skygge. For å holde politiet vedlike, engasjerte Argus sin kone, Josephine, til å finansiere et program for barn og unge. Josephine bygget derfor en treningsleir i Wantage – tillatelsen kom fra baronesse Samantha Bluestorm – og fikk Boris til å drive den. Josephine ansatte tre tredjestandsborgere til å finne barn og unge som kunne delta i Josephines program. Ungene skulle tjene som lommetyver, og skulle rane rikinger for deres små eiendeler. Bakgrunnen for lommetyveriene var at Kluvikk mente at de konservative aristokratene ikke ville komme med rikdommer til hæren eller annen form for innskudd med mindre det ble gitt til ham diskré. De andre som Josephine fikk inn i programmet, ble trente til å følge Kluvikks nye tankegang: en makt kan bare støttes på militæret og dets sterke, logiske ledere; de skulle dessuten bli sterkere fysisk, klare til å støtte Boris, og hans styrker. Reginald og hans kone, Hannelore, støttet Josephines program, og Argus bygget snart skoler i rett utenfor London for å lære opp rike og fattige slik at de kunne lære om Kluvikks tankesett, og hva de skulle gjøre for å oppfylle hans krav. Hannelore løftet dessuten et forslag for Reginald at det burde innføres en verneplikt som sa at alle som var født i Jordøyene – om de nå bodde utenlands eller i kolonien – skulle bli tatt med inn i hæren når de fylte 18. Noen måneder senere ble verneplikt-alderen senket til 16. De enste som unnslapp var aristokrater (valgfritt om en vil inn eller ikke), eldre bønder, tjenere for aristokratene, syersker, bankmenn, og handelsmenn. Hannelore sto for verneplikten, og av sine fiender, ble hun kalt: Barnemorderen, ettersom hun sendte unge gutter og jenter i døden. Hvis noen prøvde å flykte fra verneplikten, pusset Hannelore Ravnen på dem, og drog med seg alle medlemmene i familien – uansett alder – inn i hæren. Offisielt – grunnet sensur – døde alle i Chessquinn-huset på forskjellige måter: * Reginald mistet livet under et attentat av en revolusjonær nasjonalist da han var på vei til en valgkampanje * Hannelore utåndet sammen med sin mann * Argus døde av for mye arbeid på kontoret sitt * Josephine døde med å bli løpt over av noen løpske hester på vei til Wantage. I virkeligheten døde alle i Chessquinn-huset på forskjellige måter: * Reginald med å bli skutt i hodet fra en høy bygning av en snikskytter som opprørerne hadde engasjert. En annen opprør skjøt en metallstang inn i vognen med opprørernes flagg, for å statuere et symbol for folkemengden: revolusjonen var ikke over, men forsinket. * Hannelore ble myrdet med å bli skutt i hjertet av samme skytter. En annen opprør skjøt en metallstang inn i vognen med opprørernes flagg, for å statuere et symbol for folkemengden: revolusjonen var ikke over, men forsinket. * Argus under en forgiftning utført av Vicomten, for å fjerne ham på en diskré måte. Argus' vin var forgiftet på en måte som gjorde det enkelt for Vicomten å få smuglet inn giften uten videre problemer. På vinflasken sto det at flasken var fra Château de la Révolution – et innfall fra lady Emily Class * Josephines vogn ble smadret av noen løpske hester. Hun kom seg ut av vognen i tide, men kunne ikke unngå å bli løpt ned av noen opprøreres vogn. Hun ble funnet naken, spikret opp til et tre med hele torsoen raspet opp til opprørernes symbol. Category:Huset Firmanent Category:Imperiet Category:Adelige